For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 10-170367 describes a semiconductor pressure sensor having a sensor chip bonded with a package material through an adhesive. The sensor chip includes a semiconductor substrate provided with a diaphragm and a base supporting a bottom surface of the semiconductor substrate. The base is bonded with the package material through the adhesive, The adhesive contains microbeads so as to reduce an effect of thermal hysteresis.
In the pressure sensor, if the microbeads are unevenly distributed in the adhesive, a temperature property line of offset of a sensor output is curved. In such a case, it is difficult to improve detection accuracy. Also, it is difficult to correct the curve of the temperature property line by an electronic circuit provided in the sensor.